1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a cutting apparatus and method used to cut sheet media such as paper, vellum or film.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cutting of sheet media material has been accomplished automatically by a variety of devices including scissors, razor blades and other sharp instruments. In the field of plotters and printers, such as those used by engineers, cutting may be accomplished by a single cutting wheel as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,123. As disclosed in that patent, substantial work has been invested to automate the cutting operation of such media.
Thus, workers in the field appear to be devoting themselves to automating the cutting operation. This usually means that devices are designed having increased complexity and expense. However, it also means that an operator will have little involvement with the cutting process.